


Owlpaw’s Prophecy

by StormyWarriors (YourLocalJarHead)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Dark Forest, DarkClan, F/F, F/M, FireClan, Gen, Kittyclan, Leafclan, M/M, Oceanclan - Freeform, Other, Owlpaw is black fight me, RiverClan, Sandclan, ShadowClan, StarClan, ThunderClan, Too many clans, Topclan, Warrior Cats, WindClan, Wolves, YLJH ver., iceclan, lot Of forbidden romance, snowclan - Freeform, too many tags, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/StormyWarriors
Summary: When Snowclan begins to drive the other clans out of their territory, 6 cats are chosen to save all of the clans. Time is ticking as the apprentices struggle to find a solution. Will they be able to save the day, or has Starclan made the wrong decision...?BOOK 1 SERIES 1(Co-created with my friend who doesn’t have an Ao3.)





	1. Clans

Riverclan  
Leader: Mistystar- she-cat with a blueish pelt  
Deputy: Greystripe- dark grey tabby  
Medicine cat: Jayfeather- grey/blue tabby,Brownpaw  
Warriors:  
Redtail- a white tortoise shell with red tail, Dawnpaw  
Wolvessong- a black and white she-cat with a wolfish appearance  
Halfmoon- a white she-cat  
Ashfur- ash coloured tom, Jetpaw  
Brightflame- black and white she-cat  
Blackfoot- a white Tom with jet black paws, Colepaw  
Fallenleaves- a ginger and white tom  
Smallflame- a small ginger Tom  
Sharpclaws- a queen with exceptionally sharp  
claws  
Whitestorm- white queen  
Apprentices:  
Colepaw- Cole coloured tom  
Onepaw- a brown and white tom  
Jetpaw- a jet black Tom  
Winterpaw- a frosty white tom  
Dawnpaw- a dawn yellow she-cat  
Brownpaw- small brown Tom  
Elders:  
Smallear- black and brown Tom with small ears  
Tallpoppy- a red she-cat  
Stormyclouds- storm grey tom  
Queens:  
Shiningpelt- a bright yellow queen with shining Amber eyes  
Runningwind- a white and black queen  
Fishpelt- a silver/blue queen who is an excellent hunter

Shadowclan  
Leader: Ravenstar- a black she-cat with white ears and paws  
Deputy: Swiftheart - a black and white tom  
Medicine cat: Smallberry- a mud coloured tom, Harppaw  
Warriors:  
Bushytail- a red tom with a bushy tail  
Hide- a black and white she-cat with a kittypet mother  
Marshfur- a marsh coloured tom with soft fur  
Nightsky- a night blue tom,Cocopaw  
Foxtail- a red Tom with an orange tail  
Starynight: a star coloured she-cat,Icepaw  
Shadepelt- a black she-cat, bubblepaw  
Elders:  
stoneheart- a grouchy grey tom  
Gemfur- blue she-cat  
Queens:  
Ribbon- a brown she-cat with a black ring around her neck  
Greenbush- a marsh coloured tortoise shell

Thunderclan  
Blazingstar  
Deputy:  
Sharpgaze  
Medicine cat- Crowflight, forestpaw  
Warriors:  
Honeypelt-a honey coloured she-cat,Dustpaw  
Stormcloud: a grey and white tom  
Nightsong- a black tom,hazelpaw  
Dazzlingpelt- a she-cat with a dazzling orange pelt  
Loudmouth- a loudmouthed white she-cat  
Yellowtail-a red tom with a yellow tipped tail,moonpaw  
Queens:  
Gingerheart: a shy ginger she-cat  
Thistlefur- a she-cat with extremely Ruth fur

Windclan  
Leader: Goldenstar- a she-cat with a golden fur  
Deputy: Brightshadow  
Medicine cat: Leaffall,Torrentpaw  
Warriors:  
Snappedbranch- a brown tom with an injured leg  
Cloudtail- white she-cat  
Newleaf- a pretty tortoise shell born on the first day of new leaf  
Warmheart- a friendly ginger tabby  
Loudbelly-black white and brown tabby who is always hungry  
Blueflower- a blueish she-cat  
Queens:  
Luckypelt- a ginger white queen with really good luck  
Cloverpelt- a pretty tortoise shell queen

Wolfclans  
Snowclan  
Leader: Darkmoon- a black, bulky male  
Deputy: Strongwind- a white and grey male with green eyes  
Healer: Dustcloud- a black and white tabby with dark, cloudy eyes  
Lynxpaws- a brown and red male with unusually large paws  
Warriors:  
Thundercloud- a beautiful grey she-wolf with yellow eyes, Lightpaw  
Silverstorm- a Silver she-wolf with yellow eyes  
Runningwind -a fast black and white male  
Whitetail-a black Tom with yellow eyes and and a white belly and tail  
Rainstorm- a grey male with blue eyes  
Sasha- a brown she-wolf with green eyes  
Fastwind- a white male  
Goldengaze- a brown/yellow male with very good eyesight, Slashedpaw  
Apprentices  
Slashedpaw- a brown male with a scar on his face  
Lightpaw- a light cream she-wolf  
Queens:  
Shiningsun- a yellowish queen  
Snowfur- a white queen with blue eyes  
Elders:  
Fernfall- a brownish green she-wolf  
Greeneyes- a black male

Oceanclan  
Leader  
Bluemoon- a blueish grey she-cat  
Deputy  
Grey- a light gray male  
Healer  
Wolf- a black and white wolf, Littlepaw- a small black and white  
Warriors:  
Flowingstream- a grey male with blue eyes  
Pebblepelt- a grey she-wolf with greyish eyes  
Sunnysong- a yellowish she-wolf with Amber eyes, Reedpaw  
Winterclaw- a frosty blue male with blue eyes  
Blackcurrent- a black male with piercing purple eyes  
Redwaves- a dark ginger male, Moonpaw  
Bluestorm- a light blue/grey she-wolf  
Vastsea- a dark blue almost black male  
Apprentices  
Reedpaw- a brown Tom with a,beer eyes  
Shinypaw- a white she-wolf  
Queens  
Honeycomb- a honey coloured queen  
Nightlight- a brown and red queen with beautiful blue eyes  
Midnight- a black queen  
Elders:  
Leaffall- a brown and white she-wolf with stunning green eyes  
Goldenflower- a golden tabby with green eyes

Leafclan  
Leader: Spottedmoon- a speckled she-wolf  
Deputy: Icefang- a silver/white she-wolf  
Healer: Cloudspots, Sweetpaw  
Warriors  
Jadessong- an earthy brown she-cat, Coldpaw  
Darksky- a dark brownish red Tom  
Leafbare- a brown and red Tom born on the first day of leaf bare,warmpaw  
Coolbreeze- a frosty white male  
Sandstorm- a yellowish she-wolf  
Rosepetal- a brown and red she-Wolf  
Queens:  
Greeneyes- a brown she-wolf with dazzling green eyes  
Blackstripe- a black she-Wolf  
Elders:  
Hazel- a Hazel coloured she-Wolf  
Fallendbranch- a brown Tom

Fireclan  
Leader  
Ivymoon- a grey and white she-Wolf  
Deputy  
Blueflower- a blue she-wolf,Stonepaw  
Healer: Heatherdreams  
Warriors  
Sparrowflight- a black Tom with white and ginger spots  
Oaktree- a talk brown Tom  
Greywing- a grey she-wolf,  
Jackelears- black Male with tall ears  
Fel  
Forestpaws- a black and brown wolf,Adderpaw  
Spottednose- a ginger spotted she-wolf  
Runningstream- a blueish grey wolf  
Queen  
Mosspelt- a browny green she-wolf  
Yellowleaf- a yellow she-wolf  
Elders  
Weatfield- a weat coloured Tom  
Barley- a black and white Tom

Other cat clans  
Frostclan  
Leader  
Icestar : a frosty blue/white she-cat with a lighter spots  
Deputy  
Flake fur: A brown she-cat lighter flecks  
Medicine cat  
Winterstorm: A frosty blue she-cat with brown eyes,Frostpaw  
Warriors  
Evergreen: a green, brown, black and ginger tortoise shell with a white belly and paws, Hollypaw  
Leafbare: A dark brown, black, dark green and ginger she-cat, Thawpaw  
Snowstorm, Sleekpaw  
Frostbite: A frosty blue Tom with bittern ears, Branchpaw  
Apprentices  
Frostpaw: A frosty blue she-cat  
Hollypaw: A pretty ginger she-cat with striking green eyes  
Thawpaw: A handsome black and white Tom with ocean blue eyes  
Sleekpaw: A slender black she-cat with white and silver spots  
Branchpaw: A brown Tom with yellow eyes that seem to glow golden  
Queens  
Slipjoy: A black and white she-cat with green eyes  
Whitebelly: A dark grey she-cat with a white belly, paws, ears and tail tip  
Stormpelt: A dark grey she-cat with white specks  
Skateclaws: A black and white she-cat with large claws great for gripping the ice  
Elders  
Whitestorm: A grumpy white Tom who could complain about Starclan  
Spottedleaf: A sweet brown, black and ginger ex med cat with a white belly and paws

Top clan  
Leader  
Treestar: A tall brown Tom with lighter stripes  
Deputy  
Talltail: A brown Tom with pale gold stripes  
Medicine cat  
Eaglefeather: A sweet brown she-cat with light brown speckled fur, Owlpaw  
Barkpelt: A brown Tom  
Sunstrike: A yellow she cat with a lighter belly, paws, ear tips and tail tip, Ravenpaw  
Hawkheart: A dark brown Tom with white specks and dark blue eyes, Breezepaw  
Apprentices  
Owlpaw: A small black she-cat with mesmerising wide eyes  
Ravenpaw: A sleek black Tom  
Breezepaw: A small black she-cat with dark grey spots  
Queens  
Twigface: A a dark brown she-cat with brown stripes that create a twiggy look on her face  
Silverbirch: A sleek silver she cat with black scattered throughout  
Elders  
Ivytail: A grey she cat with a lighter belly, paws, ears and tail tip  
Leafpool: A brown, ginger and green tortoise shell she-cat with a white belly and paws

"Kitty clan"  
Leader  
Moominstar: A ginger cat with a white belly who believes that she is a parrot  
Deputy  
Poclaw: A jet black she cat with no manners  
Medicine cat  
Bungleclaw: A brown tabby with a white belly and paws.  
Warriors  
Dispypelt : A sleek black cat with a white crescent shaped speck on her neck, Sagepaw  
Zippyclaw: A ginger Tom, Maisepaw  
Marmaladepelt: A ginger Tom  
Apprentices  
Sagepaw: A black and white she cat litter mates with maisepaw  
Maisepaw: A black and white she cat  
Queen  
Currently none  
Elder  
Morag : A black and white she-cat

Sand clan  
Leader  
Saltstar: A tall strong powerful ginger and white Tom  
Deputy  
Foampelt: A black and white Tom with blue eyes  
Medicine cat  
Thunderheart: A yellow/brown she-cat with lightning blue eyes  
Warriors  
Sanddune: A pale yellow tortoise shell she-cat with white, grey, black and brown spots, Seapaw  
Oceanpelt: a black and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes, Marshpaw  
Floodtail: A black and white Tom with a blue tail, Mistypaw  
Apprentices  
Seapaw: A grey Tom with light blue eyes  
Marshpaw: A dark brown Tom with green spots  
Mistpaw: A blue she-cat with green eyes  
Queens  
Oceanswirl: A dark blue she-cat with light blue spots and is an excellent swimmer  
Brookpetal: a brown she-cat with purple eyes who is a very protective mother  
Elders  
Tuftedstreak: A brown and dark ginger Tom with large ears and green eyes  
Shellpelt: A white she-cat with yellow speck scattering her pelt

Cats and wolves outside the clans:  
Bruno- a brown tabby with green eyes  
Whitewing- a Black and with she-cat  
Renn- a brown and white she-wolf

AHAHAHA I FIXED IT!!!!  
~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mudkit sat nervously in the depths of the nursery. It was almost time for him and his siblings to become apprentices. His father was deputy of Riverclan now after his mother had been killed in battle. Fishpelt, who had a kit of her own, has been nursing Mudkit and his siblings in their mother's place.

Mudkit was excited though, to become an apprentice. Onepaw and Winterpaw were becoming warriors today too, so the apprentices den wouldn't be too packed and Mudkit would still be with his friends.

Distantly, Mudkit could hear Mistystar calling for the clan meeting. Mudkit felt a fresh wave of fear and excitement wash over him. Lillykit scrabbled to her feet on notice of her mother's rise.

"Is it time already?" She asked hardly able to contain her excitement. Fishpelt nodded already looking proud.  
"Yes, we aught too hurry. We wouldn't want to crash Onepaw's and Winterpaw'a ceremonies now, would we?" Lillykit shook her head fiercely and proceeded to bound out the den. Mudkit waited for Fishpelt to follow and then slowly followed behind his siblings. He wished he was as excited as Lillykit.

Mudkit and his siblings found Greystripe quickly. He had asked them if they were feeling excited. Duskkit and Silverkit definitely were, but Mudkit was still a little nervous. His Dad's enthusiastic encouragement had helped though.

He had watched the young warriors ceremonies with awe. He could almost imagine himself standing up there being granted his full title by Mistystar. He couldn't imagine how Onepaw and Winterpaw must have felt like being up there, everyone watching.

"Hey Mudkit. What do think your warrior name'll be?" Lillykit whispered to him whilst Winterpaw was being granted his new name.  
"I don't know." Mudkit whispered back, eyes still fixed on the ceremony.  
"I think he'll be renamed mouse brain because he is one!" Duskkit taunted.  
"Hey!" Mudkit replied angrily shoving his brother.  
"Be quiet!" Fishpelt scolded from behind them, "you'll interrupt the ceremony if you carry on!"  
"Sorry," Mudkit and Duskkit murmured. Lillykit just snickered and went back to watching the ceremony.

Shorty after, the newly named warriors, Onewhisker and Winterstorm, had returned to their place in the crowd. Now it was their turn. Mudkit shuffled a little nervously as he watched Lillykit and then his siblings go up to Mistystar, each being given their own mentor. Mudkit was friendly with Lillykit- Lillypaw's new mentor, Brightflame but he hadn't seen his siblings mentors much.

"Hey buddy, it's your turn to shine now." Greystripe whispered giving him a nudge. Mudkit padded forward nervously and sat down by the end of highledge. He could feel the eyes of all his clanmates upon him.

"Mudkit," Mistystar began, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to become apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Halfmoon. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Mistystar dipped her head and turned her gaze to Mudpaw's new mentor. Halfmoon stepped forward.

"Halfmoon, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Stromyclouds, and you have shown yourself to be caring and loyal to your clan. You will be mentor of Mudpaw and I expect you to pass all your knowledge down to him."

Mudpaw turned to face his mentor and shyly reached up to touch her nose. She smiled at him encouragingly and he gave her a nervous smile back. The cats around him began cheering for the new apprentices and Mudpaw felt his cheeks flush with the attention. He raced over to Greystripe burying his face in his side. Greystripe laughed and watched his other kits fondly as they wrestled each other near the apprentices den.

It wasn't long after, Mudpaw went to get some fresh kill. He'd eaten quickly still embarrassed by all the attention people were giving him. Once he'd finished he'd almost gone into the nursery embarrassing himself further. It was strange sleeping in the apprentices den but he liked it, and Mudpaw felt he could finally say he was excited for his warrior training to begin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA LOOK AT ME BEING PRODUCTIVE AND FINALLY GETTING ROUND TO REWRITING THIS!!!!!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mudpaw opened his eyes blearily, and for a minuet he couldn't figure out where he was. Once he realised this the apprentices den, and he would be going round camp today he felt a jolt of excitement. Mudpaw scrabbled onto his feet and hastily made his way to the exit, nearly toppling over one of the other apprentices in the process. 

"Hey watch it Mudpaw!" Jetpaw hissed.  
"Sorry!" Mudpaw replied quickly.   
"You better be." Jetpaw spat stalking out the apprentices den.  
"Hey, don't worry about Jetpaw." A voice said behind Mudpaw, "he gets grumpy when he's tired, just ignore him."  
"Thanks Dawnpaw." Mudpaw replied feeling a little shy.   
"No problem." Dawnpaw smiled before slipping out the den after Jetpaw.

Mudpaw looked behind him to be where Lillypaw was begging to stir, Silverpaw was still asleep, and from the looks of it Duskpaw had left a long time before them. 

"Hey Mudpaw." Lillypaw mewed sleepily.   
"Hey Lillypaw. Would you like to go get some fresh kill?"   
"Sure." Lillypaw stretched, yawning and then followed Mudpaw out of the apprentices den. 

Mudpaw looked around camp and spotted Greystripe discussing something with Mistystar. It looked a little serious, but Mudpaw decided it couldn't be that bad, else Mistystar would've said something in the clan meeting. Maybe she'd had a message from the Starclan? That made the most sense to Mudpaw, despite the fact she was more likely to bring it up to Jayfeather than her father.

He picked a sparrow out of the fresh kill pile, sitting down next to Lillypaw. Brightflame and Halfmoon soon joining them. 

"Morning." Brightflame greeted taking a bite of her rabbit.  
"Hi," Both apprentices greeted.  
"We were thinking about taking you two, and Silverpaw around camp today. How does that sound?"   
"Great!" Lillypaw chirped.   
"Silverpaw's still asleep." Mudpaw chuckled taking another bite of his sparrow.   
"Well," Brightflame replied stretching, "I guess I'll have to wake her up then. Once you two finish your food we'll heading out so hurry up!"   
"Okay!" Lillypaw called after her, quickly eating the rest of her breakfast. 

After a few moments Silverpaw came bounding outside, Brightflame following behind her. Mudpaw stood, Lillypaw excitedly going over to natter to her den-mate. 

"Where are we going to go first?" Silverpaw inquired quickly once they'd walked out of camp.  
"We're going to go to the river first."  
"Awesome!" Silverpaw exaggerated. Mudpaw chuckled quietly at his sisters antics. He looked around the forest in awe whilst they walked. This was the first time Mudpaw had been let out of camp and he'd never realised just how beautiful and large Riverclan really was. 

Mudpaw jumped surprised as he bumped into Silverpaw, having been to busy admiring the forest to notice his clanmates had come to a stop. Silverpaw yowled surprised and backed up quickly, rocks tumbling down the slope as she did so.

"Careful." Halfmoon warned, a small smile pulling on her face.   
"Sorry!" Mudpaw replied a little embarrassed. He edged a little closer and saw the water rushing below him. Mudpaw jumped as a startled fish leaped out.

"So," Brightflame mewed, "What can you smell?" Mudpaw paused drinking in the scents around him.  
"Fish."   
"I can smell vole." Lillypaw replied.   
"I can just smell Riverclan cats." Silverpaw replied staring at the stream in wonder.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Halfmoon." Silverpaw shot her head up just as surprised as Mudpaw to see a jet black tom standing on the other side of the river. The tom chuckled. 

"Sorry, did I make you jump?"   
"Don't worry Nightsong. We're just taking the new apprentices around the territory." Halfmoon replied smiling.   
"Ahh, yes. Me and Loudbelly have been taking Hazelpaw around the territory too. I veered of to renew some of the boarder marks."  
"I suppose you wouldn't want to keep them waiting. I'll see you at the gathering, then?"  
"Of course." The warriors dipped there heads to each other.  
"Come one," Halfmoon mewed flicking her tail, "there's still much more of the territory to see." 

Silverpaw scrabbled off the floor racing after Mudpaw's mentor, Lillypaw not too far behind. Mudpaw watched the cat disappear into his territory a little curious, before racing after his clan-mates. 

Halfmoon and Brightflame led them past the back of their territory, and Brightflame had told them they where just heading up to the Shadowclan boarder. 

Halfmoon stopped. "Follow us slowly." She warned.  
"Why?" Mudpaw asked a little afraid.  
"Yuck! What's that smell?" Silverpaw asked wrinkling her nose in disgust. Lillypaw turned back to face the strange path just past the bushes. Lillypaw squinted her eyes, ignoring whatever Halfmoon was saying. It was probably important, but she'd spotted something much more interesting. 

There was someone on the other side of the path. They where large and broad-shouldered, but Lillypaw didn't think they were a cat. That was odd. Lillypaw knew there where wolf clans, but none of them bordered Riverclan. Lillypaw began to pad forward confused, she wanted to investigate. 

It was only a few moments before Lillypaw heard Brightflame yowl in concern. She jumped, but had little time to react as a piercing pain shot through her, and everything went dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR OOF  
> Oh, here are some snippets I found really funny whilst rewriting this:  
> 'We're are we going?'  
> 'We went to the rocky hills. It was very rocky.'  
> Honestly the pacing in this was a mess what was I doing??? XDD  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Mudpaw wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he tried his best to remember where camp was. He took a sudden sharp turn, finally finding his way. Mudpaw didn't have enough time feel relieved as he searched frantically through the cats padding around camp.

Wolvessong padded up to him cautiously, "is something wrong, Mudpaw?" She asked. Mudpaw looked up frantically, "Lillypaw's was hit on the Thunderpath!" Panic briefly flashed into Wolvessong's face before she nodded calmer, quickly pacing away to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather emerged a few moments later, Wolvessong not far behind, carrying what Mudpaw assumed where herbs to help her in their mouths. Mudpaw watched him go nervously, fear prickling at his pelt.

"Hey," Brownpaw mewed padding up to Mudpaw. Mudpaw jumped at the sudden intrusion but forced himself to relax at the face of a friend. "Lillypaw's gonna be okay," he carried on, putting a comforting tail on Mudpaw's shoulder. "She's strong and young. She'll pull through." Mudpaw Just nodded, not trusting his voice. Brownpaw looked like he wanted to pry further, but he hesitated.

"What happened?" Brownpaw asked after a moment.

"I-I don't know... she must have seen something to make her that distracted, but I don't know."  
"Well, there's no point in fretting over it now Mudpaw, all we do now is make sure Lillypaw's recovery goes smoothly, which trust me. It will."  
"Yeah." Mudpaw nodded swallowing hard.

It wasn't long after Brownpaw and Mudpaw's conversation, that Jayfeather and the others returned. Fishpelt let out a startled wail upon seeing her only daughter in such a state, gathering the attention of any cats who weren't already looking.

"I'm going to see if Jayfeather needs any help." Brownpaw mewed racing off after his mentor.

"D-do you think she'll be okay?" Silverpaw asked her brother nervously coming to join outside the entrance to camp.

"She'll be fine," Halfmoon replied before Mudpaw even had a chance to open her mouth. Not seeming to trust Halfmoon's words, Silverpaw buried her head into her brother's scruff. Mudpaw lent down sharing her need for comfort.

It was a while before Brownpaw reappeared, Brightflame quick to question him.

"Will she be okay?" Brightflame asked urgency clear in her voice. Mudpaw looked up, disturbing his sister in doing so. Brownpaw hesitated again.

"Yes but... Jayfeather's not sure if her leg will heal enough for her to become a proper warrior." Silverpaw gasped upon hearing Brownpaw's words, and the two apprentices shared a sorrowful glance. Brightflame let out a sigh, her eyes cloudy.

"I'll talk to Mistystar." Brownpaw dipped his head."Good idea, I'll go check on Fishpelt." As the two cats parted way Mudpaw watched ambivalently, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Amongst the clamour in his head, there was only one thing that stood out tall. A definite thought. All he really wanted was for Lillypaw to be okay, and for her to become a warrior with him and his littermates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez my Wattpad is actually dying someone send help XD


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Lillypaw's accident, and Mudpaw wasn't feeling much better about it. He was sat sister near the apprentices' den, sharing some fresh kill. Brownpaw had joined them too, trying to make sure the young apprentices weren't too worked up. The sun was beginning to set, and Mudpaw was exhausted after a long day of training and little sleep.

Mudpaw was startled when he heard an aggressive yowl from one of his clan mates. He turned quickly to see the dusk patrol heading back into camp. It took Mudpaw a figure out what the problem was. They were escorting a wolf and two cats Mudpaw didn't think he'd seen before.

"What is he doing here?" Sharpclaw growled, having been the one to yowl. Smallflame flicked his tail dismissively heading towards the centre of camp. The wolf seemed to ignore Sharpclaw's comment, however, one of his friends seemed quite angered by the comment. They exchanged some words quietly, his friend settling.

"Stay here," Smallflame commanded the three. "I'll get Mistystar." The Wolf rolled his eyes at Smallflame's passive-aggressive tone and gave his chest a quick lick.

"Wow," Silverpaw mewed her eyes shining with excitement. "I've never seen a wolf before!"

"I wonder why he's here though. And why are those two cats with him?" Mudpaw replied suspiciously.

"That's Wolfspark," Brownpaw murmured to the two. "He's Oceanclan's healer. The two cats over there are Riverripple and Eaglestrike, your uncle. I suppose you wouldn't remember then as your still quite young, but they went on a journey recently to the mountains. I don't remember why though." Brownpaw Replied sensing Silverpaw's questions.

"Huh," Mudpaw replied thinking over Brownpaw's words.

"Awesome!" Silverpaw Replied excitedly. She looked like she was about to bound over there, but was quickly stopped by Brownpaw.

"We can see them later, Silverpaw. Let's let Mistystar talk to them first." Silverpaw nodded looking a little defeated and Mudpaw couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Eaglestrike, Riverripple!" Mistystar greeted warmly, "how was your journey?"

"Good thank you Mistystar," Riverripple Replied dipping her head. "All is well with the tribes."

"Good," she purred turning her head to her head.

"Wolfspark," she greeted seeming a little less happy, "What brings you here with my warriors?" Wolfspark was about to open his mouth but was quickly interrupted by Riverripple.

"We ran into trouble at the Snowclan border, Mistystar. An Oceanclan patrol convinced them to back off. We stayed the night and in the morning, Wolf offered to accompany us back to our camp."

"And who are we to turn down good company?" Eaglestrike nudged Wolfspark playfully. A smile twitched on his face, and Mudpaw was more surprised when he spoke up for the first time since his arrival.

"We've been having territory issues," Wolfspark strained carefully, clearly not wanting to give too much away, "Bluemoon would've sent a full patrol of warriors which them, but with tensions so high she thought it best that a healer go with them. It sends a better message. The last thing we want is to start a fight with any of the clans, but unfortunately, there's not much we can do at the moment." The flicker of fear in Wolfspark's eyes vanished quickly and Mudpaw was impressed at how well he'd been keeping his cool.

"Very well," Mistystar dipped her head in thanks, "please send Bluemoon my thanks for ensuring my warrior's safety."

"Of course," Wolfspark Replied professionally.

"Would you like to stay the night here? It's getting late to head back alone." Mudpaw could Just about here Sharpclaw's Protest at the suggestion, but he was quickly quieted down.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd be happy to stay Mistystar."

"Very well." She turned facing the apprentices.

"Mudpaw, Silverpaw, would you mind fetching Wolfspark some bedding quickly?"

"Of course!" Silverpaw Replied springing up. "Come on Mudpaw!" She called bouncing off.

"Hey, wait!" Mudpaw called scrabbling after her. Brownpaw chuckled at the younger apprentices, heading over to the medicine den.

Once the two apprentices had returned they stopped in the clearing, having nearly interrupted the clan meeting. Mistystar was announcing the cats return, and had told everyone Wolfspark was staying the night. Silverpaw was surprised at the clans mixed reactions, but Mudpaw understood. This was a wolf from another clan who hardly showed off any emotions. Mudpaw would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little suspicious of the newcomer too!

After the meeting had finished, the pair picked up the moss they'd retrieved and padded into the medicine den.

"Oh yeah!" They heard Wolfspark say enthusiastically as they entered the den, "that stuff's great for large injuries, especially ones like that."

"What are you doing?" Silverpaw asked excitedly bounding up to Wolfspark, glancing down at a Lillypaw besides him.

"Wolfspark was showing us herb mix," Brownpaw replied carrying a bundle of herbs in his mouth. "He says it's good for large injuries like Lillypaw's."

"Wow!" Silverpaw mewed, "that's so cool! How did you know that?" Wolfspark chuckled.

"Well firstly, I'm Oceanclan's healer, and secondly my mentor Leaffall used it on me when I was hit on the Thunderpath.

"You were hit on the Thunderpath?" Silverpaw gasped.

"Yep," Wolfspark Replied gesturing loosely to his shoulder. There was a large scar there, much like the one Mudpaw presumed Lillypaw would end up with.

"Did you have to become a medicine cat?" Silverpaw asked looking a little concerned.

"No." Wolfspark shook his head, "I was already training to be one. I always wanted to just like my mother." Wolfspark chuckled fondly. He turned to face Lillypaw sympathetically. "I'm sure I could've still been a warrior had I wanted too. I just would've had to have worked a lot harder with my shoulder." Lillypaw nodded looking encouraged for the first time since her accident. Mudpaw smiled at friends happiness, forcing himself to fully relax. Perhaps Wolfspark wasn't so bad after all.

They chatted a little longer until Jayfeather kicked them out claiming he needed to sleep and so did they. Mudpaw found he was actually looking forward to training tomorrow, and sleep came to him easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad's still being dumb haha.  
> Also the original version of this suck.  
> Also, plains suck.


	6. Chapter 6

Mudpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, feeling well rested after a good nights sleep. He spotted Brightflame talking animatedly to Wolfspark by the fresh-kill pile. It looked like the pair had been sharing a catch from the fresh kill pile. They must be good friends, Mudpaw thought as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile himself. He picked himself a mouse and wandered carefully over to pair.

"Well hello there." Wolfspark smiled upon spotting Mudpaw's approach.

"Mudpaw!" Brightflame mewed cheerily. "How are you?"

"Good thanks." He replied taking a bite of his mouse.

"I thought you could head down to the training hollow with Duskpaw today. Halfmoon seems to think it's a good idea too." Brightflame informed him. Mudpaw nodded gulping down the rest of his prey. Wolf looked at the mid-morning sun before quickly flicking his gaze back to Brightflame.

"I should probably get going before my sister decides I've eaten by a badger." He joked making Brightflame chuckle. "I'll see you at the gathering?"

"Yeah. See you at the gathering, Wolfspark." Brightflame replied warmly. Mudpaw was surprised to see Wolfspark give her a quick lick on the ear running off to the Mistystar's den. Brightflame watched him go fondly before turning back to Mudpaw.

"You should probably go wake your brother."

"Good idea," Mudpaw replied a little awkwardly as he padded away.

Mudpaw walked to the apprentices' den prodding his brother awake.

"What?" He asked rolling over grumpily.

"We've got training." Mudpaw Replied. Duskpaw sighed heaving himself to his paws.

"Alright." The two apprentices walked out of the den. Duskpaw had just about enough time to have his own meal before Blackfoot and Halfmoon beckoned them forward. Mudpaw felt a mix excitement and nervousness as they headed to the training hollow. This would be his first time practising his fighting skills!

"Well, this is it!" Blackfoot announced as they headed a small clearing in the trees. "Remember, this type of fighting is nothing like having a scuffle with your littermates in the nursery. One day your life'll depend on these skills!"

"Don't scare them too much Blackfoot." Halfmoon chuckled. "We'll start of with some basic fighting moves," Blackfoot announced ignoring Halfmoon's comment.

Blackfoot and Halfmoon went into the middle of the small clearing. Halfmoon crouched down, into a similar position to the hunting crouch.

"A good way to knock your enemy off their feet is to pound on them, similarly to how you would with your prey," Halfmoon told the apprentices. She flicked her tail and wiggles her haunches, and within seconds she had leapt at Blackfoot, pinning him to the ground.

"And," Blackfoot continued still under Halfmoon's grip, "if a warrior ever pins you done, you've got to make sure you can get away quickly. A good way to do this is by kicking them off. Watch." Halfmoon braced herself as Blackfoot sent out a powerful kick splaying Halfmoon away from him.

Halfmoon stood up letting out a huff. "Now, why don't you two try?"

"Duskpaw you attack Mudpaw first, and he can try and get you off."

"Don't go too rough on each other though!" Halfmoon added quickly, "Jayfeather would have me if I sent him another injured apprentice!" The two warriors stepped back to give the apprentices room to practice. Mudpaw braced himself nervously for Duskpaw to pounce. In a quick flurry of movement, Mudpaw was flat on his back.

"Good!" Blackfoot called, "now try and kick him off Mudpaw." Mudpaw turned to face his brother. He sucked in a breath and kicked out harshly. Duskpaw toppled over in the ground beside him.

"Good job you too." Halfmoon replied, "practice a little more, and then we can teach how to dodge..."

By the time they where finished Mudpaw was exhausted, limbs sore from being thrown about by his brother. He couldn't wait to collapse in the apprentices' den when he returned, and that he did. He'd quickly said goodbye to his brother and mentor and had bonded of to his nest. Mudpaw had fallen asleep almost instantly.

When he awoke Mudpaw was in the forest, but as he looked around he quickly started to realise that this not his forest. Mudpaw looked around panic slowly creeping up on him. Where the Dark Forest was he?

"Don't be afraid, young one." A calm voice mewed making Mudpaw jump in surprise. He whipped round to be greeted by the starry figure of a silver she-cat... his mother...

"I-I don't understand-" Mudpaw stammered taken about. This can't be Starclan. Only medicine cats get dreams from Starclan!

"Shhh. Mudpaw it's okay. Five apprentices have been chosen to bring peace to clans, Mudpaw. You must help your clan mates for me."

"But-"

"All be clear soon." Silverwing stepped forward touching Mudpaw's nose. "Goodbye, my sweet Kit."

"Silverwing wait!" Mudpaw woke suddenly heaving for breath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how am I on chapter 8 of the draft already gosh the pacing was so stupid and I somehow managed to mention completely unnecessary things but not important thing???


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright Mudpaw?" Dawnpaw asked rushing over to her distressed den mate.  
"...yeah..." Mudpaw heaved sounding a little unsure, "it was just a dream..."   
"Yes, well it must have been a scary one!" Jetpaw interjected stalking forward, "if you're not careful, you're going to scare all the prey to Four Trees!"  
"Sorry," Mudpaw mumbled feeling embarrassed as Jetpaw walked out the den. Dawnpaw placed a comforting tail on Mudpaw's shoulder.

"It's okay Mudpaw, you shouldn't have to apologies. Jetpaw's just got ants in his pelt." Mudpaw nodded unconvinced.

"Hey," Dawnpaw suggested upon seeing his discouragement, "why don't you go check on Lillypaw? I'm sure she'd like to see you."   
"Yeah..." Mudpaw replies standing up. Perhaps he could mention his dream to Lillypaw? She was sure to confirm his doubts! 

"Thanks Dawnpaw," he mewed passing to the medicine den.  
"No problem!" She called after him. 

Mudpaw was glad to see Jayfeather chatting calmly with Mistystar near the high ledge, that means less interruptions. Plus Jayfeather would be less likely to hear. The last thing Mudpaw would want is for Jayfeather to hear he had some wacky dream about his mother!

Mudpaw made sure to pick up some fresh kill on the way, just in case Lillypaw was hungry. Mudpaw wasn't sure he had much of an appetite after seeing his mother.

"Hey Mudpaw!" Lillypaw greeted as he padded into the den. "Shouldn't you be training right now?"   
"Trying to get rid of me already, huh?" Mudpaw joked. He dropped the vole at her feet. "I thought you might be hungry." Lillypaw smiled up at him warmly.  
"That's very nice of you. Sit," she smiled flicking her tail, "we can share."   
"Okay," Mudpaw nodded swallowing hard. 

"Where's Brownpaw?" Mudpaw asked after a few moments had passed.  
"Oh, he went out to fetch some more herbs. Jayfeather wants to make sure we have enough for Leaf Bare." Mudpaw nodded taking another bite of their vole. "You know, rumour has it, Jayfeather's going to Brownpaw a fully fledged medicine cat soon."   
"Really?" Mudpaw replied surprised, "that's great! I actually saw him just outside talking to Mistystar. Maybe they where talking about the ceremony?"  
"Yeah, and herbs is a good way to distract Brownpaw from the conversation." Lillypaw added slyly. The lapsed back into silence for a few minuets before Mudpaw spoke up.

"Hey, Lillypaw?" He asked carefully.  
"Yeah?" She replied looking up at him.   
"I had a- a really strange dream last night..." he replied looking at his paws intently.  
"Really?" Lillypaw asked ears pricking up. "What was it about?"   
"M-my mum was there- I think- and she told me about a prophecy." Lillypaw's eyes widened. She lifted herself up awkwardly and pulled Mudpaw close. 

"I had the same dream." She whispered. "Palmkit was there he told me-," Lillypaw cut off abruptly as Jayfeather padded back into the den. He eyed the two apprentices suspiciously.

"What's going on here then?" He asked walking past the pair.

"Nothing!" Lillypaw replied quickly, "Mudpaw just brought me some fresh kill."   
"Well that's awfully kind of him, but he should be training." Jayfeather turned his blind eyes to face Mudpaw. "Halfmoon is looking for you."   
"Okay!" Mudpaw stood up quickly, but turned back to Lillypaw. "I'll talk to you later."   
"Yes, of course." She replied seriously, as Mudpaw slipped out the medicine den...

"Is something wrong Mudpaw?" Halfmoon asked him as Mudpaw lay flat on the ground. "This is the second catch you've missed."   
"Sorry, Halfmoon." Mudpaw replied a little flustered, "I-I'm just a little worried about Lillypaw." It wasn't a complete lie, of course he was worried for Lillypaw, but now he also had a prophecy to worry about too! 

Halfmoon let out a sympathetic sigh, resting her tail on Mudpaw's shoulder.

"I know it's hard seeing a friend hurt Mudpaw, but she is going to get better. Especially with friends like you." Mudpaw smiled feeling a little more encouraged.  
"Thank you, Halfmoon." Halfmoon shook her head, smiling too.  
"Let's go see if we can some prey, hmm?"   
"Yeah, okay." Mudpaw said standing up. Perhaps there was a good reason Starclan had chosen him for the prophecy. Perhaps it wasn't a mistake after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Mudpaw padded back into camp carrying a vole. The patrol over all, had been quite successful despite Mudpaw's mishaps. There was a large gathering of cats in the clearing, and Mudpaw looked up to Halfmoon a little confused. 

"It looks like Mistystar's choosing the cats she wants to come to the gathering." She mewed. "I supposed you've missed your chance seeing as we were out so late, but don't worry, you'll definitely get to go next time." Mudpaw's ears shot up at a sudden thought.

"Will Jayfeather be going?" He asked sounding a little too urgent.  
"Yes, Jayfeather and Brownpaw will both be going. Why do you ask?" She said sounding a little suspicious.  
"O-oh It's just- Jayfeather got irritated when I went to see Lillypaw earlier. If I go now he can't get annoyed at me!" Mudpaw replied quickly. Again, it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't totally true either.

"I supposed," Halfmoon chuckled, "Jayfeather gets like that, I'd just ignore him if I where you. Just make sure you leave before he gets back." Halfmoon dropped her prey in the fresh kill pile. Mudpaw nodded following suit. 

Mudpaw waited quietly until the group for the gathering left, before he slipped into the medicine den. 

"Lillypaw." He called pacing inside.   
"Mudpaw!" She replied back. She pushed up her front paws, and Mudpaw gave her supporting nudge, knowing how mad Jayfeather would be if she fell and hurt herself again. 

"I thought we could finish our conversation." Mudpaw told her quietly. "Jayfeather and Brownpaw won't be here for a while, so we'll have no interruptions!"   
"Of course!" Lillypaw said, "why didn't I think of that?" The two chuckled for a minuet before going back to the topic at hand.

"Palmkit told me we would have to meet the other apprentices tonight." Lillypaw told him.  
"Where?" Mudpaw pressed urgently.  
"At Four Trees." Mudpaw nodded.   
"Silverwing just told me we had to bring peace to the clan, but I don't understand. We haven't had a serious fight with any of the other clans for a while."   
"Wolf said there where border issues in his clan, right? Maybe it's to do with that?" Lillypaw suggested. Mudpaw nodded only half convinced. 

"So will you wake me up later?" Lillypaw told him after a few moments had passed.  
"Sure."  
"You'll have to help me though, I don't know how well I can walk on this leg." Mudpaw nodded a little concerned, but he knew there was no point in trying to convince Lillypaw not go.

"I'll see you later then, Mudpaw?" Mudpaw nodded.   
"Yeah I'll see you later Lillypaw." 

Mudpaw padded out the medicine den and quickly padded of the apprentices den. He hoped to at least get some sleep tonight. He stepped over Jetpaw cautiously, trying not to wake him up this time, and then settled down in his own nest. His mind was filled excitement and apprehensions as he drifted off, not sure of what the rest of the night had to follow....


	9. Chapter 9

Mudpaw awoke to cats chatting loudly outside. He blinked blearily, before quietly padding out of the apprentices den. The moon was still high the sky, and Mudpaw realised, a little relieved, this must just be the gathering returning.

"How was it?" Mudpaw asked his sister having found her just outside.  
"Did you stay up all this time just to ask us?" His brother questioned accusingly.  
"No, you woke me up actually." Mudpaw replied a little irritated. "Did anything interesting happen?" He continued turning towards his sister.  
"Darkmoon caused a load of trouble." Silverpaw informed him, "he nearly started a fight with the other leaders!"  
"What?" Mudpaw asked shocked, "why would he do that?"  
Silverpaw shook her head. "Wolf was right when he said the tensions high over there. Darkmoon clearly isn't handling it well."  
"But he leads a whole clan, surely he should-" Mudpaw was cut off abruptly by another's voice.

"Go to bed." Eaglestrike called to them calmly. "You have training in the morning and I'm sure your mentor's won't be happy if they have to deal with bunch of grumpy apprentices, now would they?"  
"No, sorry Eaglestrike." Silverpaw murmured padding of into the den sulkily. Duskpaw stood up silently, having been oddly quiet since he returned. Mudpaw left last, glancing back at Eaglestrike as he left. 

That was another thing that had been on Mudpaw's mind, his uncle. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to him since he returned and Mudpaw wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about him yet. At least his father seemed happy though...

Mudpaw curled back into his nest and pretended to fall asleep. He kept his ears pricked waiting for the chatter to thin down outside. Once he sure the coast was clear, he carefully slipped out of the apprentices den. 

He stuck to the shadows of the trees as he padded into the medicine den, careful not to alert the cats on guard. 

He stood inside the medicine den for a few heartbeats searching for the sleeping body of Lillypaw.

"Lillypaw! Lillypaw!" Mudpaw whispered urgently trying to wake his friend up. "Wake up!" Lillypaw groaned stirring a little.  
"In a minuet Brightflame."  
"Lillypaw!" Mudpaw whispered louder. Lillypaw suddenly shot awake, nearly falling over due to her injured leg. Mudpaw felt his heart race as Brownpaw stirred, and he let out a long sigh he settled back down.

"Are you okay?" Mudpaw asked quietly, glancing back nervously to the medicine cats.  
"Yeah," Lillypaw mewed stiffly.  
"You don't have to come, you-"  
"No." Lillypaw cut him off quickly, struggling to her paws. "Le-let's go before we wake them up..." Lillypaw stood up awkwardly as Mudpaw helped her walk out the den. 

The two headed round the side of the den. Mudpaw nudged his way through the bushes lining camp as quietly as he could, waiting patiently for Lillypaw on the other side.

Once she emerged, the two began to head to four trees. Mudpaw stayed by her side to make sure she didn't hurt herself. It felt like a whole moon before they arrived, Mudpaw nervous and apprehensive about who was waiting for them.

As soon as they reached the clearing Mudpaw saw the silhouette of a slender she-cat waiting nervously for other apprentices arrival. She snapped her head up quickly hearing their approach, locking eyes with Mudpaw. 

"Who are you?" Lillypaw asked sounding a little suspicious.  
"I-I'm Owlpaw." The apprentice replied looking nervous.  
"What clan are you from?" Lillypaw asked confused, taking a couple awkward steps forward. She tasted the air, as Mudpaw quickly took two steps forwards, still nervous about Lillypaw's leg. 

"T-Topclan." The apprentice replied.  
"Topclan?"Mudpaw questioned, perking up for the first time since their arrival. "I've never heard of Topclan."  
"We live in this forest. Just past the wolves territories." Owlpaw offered quickly.  
"Oh, yeah. Wolfspark mentioned that when he was here the other day." Lillypaw supplied. "I completely forgot." Mudpaw was about to ask how Lillypaw could forget something as important as that, when Owlpaw beat him too it.

"Yeah, Wolfspark's nice. I met him a few moons ago when he became a full medicine cat. He quizzes me on herbs sometimes on the way to the Moonpool. It's a nice break too, because all the other medicine cats always act so serious." Owlpaw Replied.  
"You believe in Starclan?" Mudpaw asked curiously tilting his head.  
"Yes," Owlpaw nodded, "of course."  
"Are you a real medicine cat then?" Lillypaw asked edging a little closer to the apprentice. Mudpaw carefully followed behind her.

"Yes." Lillypaw let out a sigh of relief, slumping down next to Owlpaw.  
"Thank Starclan someone here knows what they're doing!" Mudpaw chuckled a little tucking tail under his paws.

"Yes, please tell Lillypaw she shouldn't be out so long on that leg. I would really appreciate a fifth opinion."  
"What?" Owlpaw questioned. She bent down a little and observed Lillypaw's leg for a few heartbeats. 

"No, you probably shouldn't be out here." Owlpaw informed her. "That looks like it'll be pretty sore in the morning."  
"Yep." Lillypaw replied carelessly. The three apprentices lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Is this where you hold gatherings?" Owlpaw asked looking around curiously.  
"Yes," Lillypaw Replied, "we come here every full moon with the wolves and other cat clans."  
"Ah," Owlpaw responded, "we meet with them and the other clans too. We meet when there's no moon instead." She informed them.  
"Cool." Lillypaw replied. Mudpaw was about to bring up the topic of Darkmoon when he was once again interrupted by Owlpaw.

"What clan are you from?" She questioned.  
"Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" Lillypaw replied shaking her head. "Where are our manners? I'm Lillypaw and this is Mudpaw. We're Riverclan apprentices." They fell into silence again. 

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Lillypaw asked after a moment.  
"Well, I can't speak for the last, but I can speak for myself." A new voice mewed. "My apologies for keeping you waiting." The other three apprentices jumped, turning around. A black Tom had settled just a few tail lengths away from them. Lillypaw wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're a Kittypet."  
"No. I'm a Loner." The Tom replied calmly.  
"That's even worse!" Lillypaw exclaimed. "Why would Starclan make a loner part of a prophecy?"  
"My father was a clan cat." The Tom Replied. "My mother was not, so now I wonder round the forest."  
"I'm sorry," Owlpaw mewed dipping her head. "That must be Hard." The Tom shook his head.  
"It's fine. My name's Smokey."  
"Owlpaw."  
"Lillypaw..." Lillypaw mewed glaring.  
"M-Mudpaw." He hesitated after her.

"So..." Smokey mewed taking a few steps forward. "I suppose we're all here for the prophecy?"  
"Yeah...." Lillypaw mewed cautiously.  
"It's interesting, isn't?" Smokey asked flicking his tail. "Starclan works in mysterious ways."  
"What would you know about Starclan..." Mudpaw muttered under his breath.

"What did they tell you?" Smokey asked taking a seat nearer the other apprentices.  
"That we had to bring peace to the clans." Mudpaw replied unintentionally interrupting Owlpaw. She just nodded in agreement.  
"Do you think-" Lillypaw was suddenly cut off by a strange presence behind them. There was a Starclan Wolf, standing tall and proud. His stary black and white pelt blending into the night, his blue eyes shining through the dark. 

"It's good to see you all here. Well, most of you," he chuckled lightly, "my apologies. We didn't expect Shiningpelt's kits to come so late."  
"One of Shiningpelt's kits will be in the prophecy?" Lillypaw asked surprised.  
"Yes." The Wolf told them dipping his head in affirmation.  
"Why are we here then?" Mudpaw asked pipping up.  
"Don't you already know?" He asked sounding amused.  
"But how are we supposed to bring peace to the clans?" Owlpaw asked. "What are we supposed to be stopping?"  
"You'll figure it out in time, Owlpaw. The issue is my little brother, Darkmoon. He's breaking the warrior code more and more, and I fear for my clan mates safety. I just ask you try and fix this without a fight. Violence must only be a last resort. The other clans are already pressed with their territory being destroyed. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have confidence in your success." He paused for a moment glancing up at the sky. "You oughta get home before your clan mates notice you're gone. I hope you take up your father's advice on joining the clans, Smokey." The Wolf began to walk away fading slightly, before he turned slowly eyes clouded.

"Owlpaw, when you see Wolfspark again, please tell him it'll be okay." The Wolf faded back into the sky, leaving Mudpaw a lot more confused than before. 

Owlpaw was the first to go, muttering a quick goodbye before racing off into the undergrowth. Smokey stood looking uncomfortable, he hesitated before pacing back into the forest. Mudpaw helped Lillypaw back to camp, collapsing into the apprentices den, hoping he could some sleep before sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since the gathering, and Mudpaw was currently on patrol. He wasn’t paying any particular attention to Jetpaw’s complaints, as he decided he had more important things to fret over. Like how he was supposed to fix the wolves’ clans problems. Sunning Rocks was the last thing Mudpaw felt like worrying about!

Mudpaw, not realising the patrol had stopped, stumbled into Ashfur, earning a disapproving look and a snide snicker from Jetpaw. Mudpaw straightened himself up and flashed Jetpaw a quick glare. 

Smallflame, who had been leading flicked his tail, signalling for the patrol to be quiet. He crouched down and snuck forward slowly. Mudpaw flinched slightly, as Smallflame shot forward suddenly, a loud yowl emitting from somewhere around him.

The other cats rushed forward, Jetpaw pushing his way to the front so he could see the action. 

“Get off of me!” The voice yowled. Mudpaw froze suddenly, claws slipping out as he recognised the started voice Smokey. Mudpaw hesitated before slowly padding over to Jetpaw. 

“Who are you?” Smallflame demanded harshly as Smokey wriggled under his grip. “What are you doing in Riverclan territory?”   
“I-I was just- passing by!” Smokey struggled sending the warrior a glare.   
Jetpaw scoffed. “Stealing our prey more like!” He growled under his breath.  
Smokey grunted frustration, unable to shake the skilled warrior.

“You don’t understand!” Smokey replied, flicking his gaze over to Mudpaw. Mudpaw turned away quickly, afraid his clan mates would realise Mudpaw knew the loner. 

“Well,” Smallflame said lifting a paw off Smokey. “Would you care to explain?” It wasn’t a question. Smokey shuffled away from Smallflame’s other paw, standing up. He gave his pelt a quick shake, stepping back. He cast a nervous glance towards Halfmoon and Ashfur, gaze briefly landing on Mudpaw.

“My father was a clan cat.” Smokey Replied finally meeting Smallflame’s gaze.   
Jetpaw scoffed again besides Mudpaw.

“Brokenclaw, I believe you may have heard of him?” Smallflame’s eyes widened at the name.   
“But- Ravenstar told us all of the kits died-!“ Smallflame cut off looking helplessly to Smokey.   
“She must have been mistaken.” Smokey mewed cautiously.

“That still doesn’t explain why your here, wether your outlandish claims are true or not.” Ashfur cut in, a suspicious glint in his eye. Smokey hesitated once again eyes trailing to Mudpaw. This time Mudpaw couldn’t move away quick enough, finding his gaze trapped harshly by Smokey’s gleaming amber eyes.

“I want to come back to the clans.” Smokey replied confidently after a few heartbeats had passed. “I believe it is the right thing to do.”   
Mudpaw flinched slightly as Jetpaw let out some sound of disbelief and disgust.  
“The right thing to do.” He snarled under his breath, claws still digging firmly into the mud. Smallflame looked just as conflicted as Mudpaw felt. Could Smokey really join the clans? Was it best? Also who even was Brokenclaw? Mudpaw had certainly never heard of him! 

“Wouldn’t Shadowclan be a better choice?” Ashfur question in Smallflame’s hesitation.  
“I-I don’t think I can ever go back there...” Smokey replied looking saddened for a brief moment. “I was hoping another clan may be willing to take me...” Smallflame let out a long sigh, tail drooping a little.

“I think we should see what Mistystar has to say about this.” Smallflame mewed eventually.  
Halfmoon nodded in agreement and Ashfur just let out a slightly indifferent ‘sure.’ Jetpaw looked like he was about to protest, but a sharp glare from his mentor quickly held him back. What a foxheart, Mudpaw thought he followed the patrol back to camp. 

“Hey, Jetpaw?” Mudpaw asked quietly once he’d mustered up enough courage to question the rude apprentice. The two had hung back from everyone else, Smokey being escorted by the warriors. Mudpaw still couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“What?” Jetpaw asked a little grumpily.  
Mudpaw hesitated, glancing back to the rest of the patrol. Once he was sure they couldn’t hear he continued. “Wh-who was Brokenclaw?”   
“Oh right,” Jetpaw replied actually looking at Mudpaw this time, “of course you don’t know. When I was a kit, there was a lot of trouble in Shadowclan, see Brokenclaw was their medicine cat. But, he had kits with a warrior- Willowfrost- I believe her name was.” Mudpaw nodded curiously. “Thornstar was furious because back then, medicine cats weren’t allowed to have kits. Willowfrost was exiled along with the kits and Brokenclaw could no longer be a medicine cat. Brockenclaaw spoke up at the gathering about it, and the other clans were a little less than horrified. Clearly, it wasn’t right but by the time this was realised, it was too late. Bristlethorn was no where to be seen, and Brokenclaw ended up passing away shortly after his testament. With help from a sign from Smallberry the rule was changed to how it is now, and Thornstar eventually realised his mistake, retiring to the elders den. Medicine cats can have kits now, as long as they have an apprentice or assistant. It’s just generally still preferred if they don’t, you know?”   
Mudpaw nodded mulling over the new information. ”Huh, that’s interesting.” He mused after moments had past.  
“Yeah.” Jetpaw Replied, turning away.

The apprentices lapsed into silence as the tow re-entered camp. Smallflame went straight to Mistystar’s den with Smokey. Mudpaw said goodbye to Jetpaw before pushing his way through the medicine den. 

“Lillypaw,” Mudpaw called.  
“Yeah?” She called back from her makeshift den in the hollow.  
“Something happened on patrol.” Mudpaw told her cutting to the chase. “Smallflame found Smokey. He wants to join the clans, and apparently his parents used to be clan cats.”   
“Really?” Lillypaw asked in a hushed, but surprised voice. “What did Smallflame do?”  
“He’s taken him to Mistystar. They’re going to decide what to do.” Mudpaw was cut off abruptly by Brownpaw’s entrance into the den.

“What are you two gossiping about?” He asked jokingly.  
“Nothing.” Mudpaw replied a little too quickly. Brownpaw chuckled in the form of a load rumble in his throat.  
“How’s your leg, Lillypaw?”  
“A bit stiff.” Lillypaw admitted. Probably from their little trip.   
“Hmm. I’ll go grab some Comfrey for you, and give it a quick check over.”  
“Thanks.” Lillypaw Replied as Brownpaw headed off.

“I hate this.” Lillypaw Replied once Brownpaw was gone. “We have a really important prophecy to deal with, and I can hardly walk!”   
“Hey, it’s okay,” Mudpaw mewed softly resting a tail on Lillypaw’s shoulder. “You’ll get better. You heard the Starclan wolf, right? He believes in us. That has to count for something.” Lillypaw nodded, but didn’t look much happier. Brownpaw returned not long after, with the herbs for Lillypaw’s leg. Once he was done giving her a check over Brownpaw left, probably looking for Jayfeather or something. 

“I’m going to go see what’s going on with Smokey.” Mudpaw told her quickly leaving the den, feeling a little awkward. He spotted Jetpaw quickly, and bounded over to his grumpy den mate. 

“What’s happening?” Mudpaw asked him curiously, probably sounding a little too insistent.   
“Mistystar has sent Smallflame, Greystripe and Jayfeather to go to Shadowclan with that kid. She doesn’t want to make a decision without consulting Ravenstar first.”  
“That’s fair.” Mudpaw commented crisply. Jetpaw snorted.  
“Ya think? I mean it wouldn’t really be fair to send him back into the forest, but still! Can we really just let him back into the clans? He was a loner! How can we trust him?” Jetpaw asked seeming conflicted.   
“I think it’s best to give him a chance before we make assumptions like that.” Mudpaw replied carefully.  
“I guess.” Jetpaw mumbled. “I’m gonna go see if there’s any food. You coming?”   
“No, thanks. I’m not hungry.” Mudpaw replied not feeling like he could stomach food right now.   
“Suit yourself.” Jetpaw shrugged walking off the the fresh kill pile. Mudpaw let out a long sigh, not liking the uncertainty hanging over his head. Please Starclan, let Ravenstar make the right choice....


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day after Smokey had finally made a decision, and thankfully it seemed to be the right one. Smokey had been allowed to join Riverclan. Both Ravenstar and Thornheart had apologised to him sincerely as well, much to Smokey’s surprise.

Smallberry had been happy to see Smokey return, but was sad he wouldn’t be able to apprentice him in Shadowclan. Even better for Smokey, he had been allowed his dream. He could become a medicine cat! 

The clan had a mixed reaction to his arrival, but Smokey hadn’t really cared to listen to their protest. He had more important things to worry about than petty judges. Lillypaw had seemed quite happy too see him though. Mudpaw too, if not a little nervous. 

Smokey was actually talking Lillypaw right now. He was waiting for Jayfeather to be done checking on Shiningpelt. Apparently, she was heavily pregnant and her kits could come at any moment. Smokey wondered what it would be like to watch a she-cat give birth.

They would be heading to the Moonpool later, something else Smokey was very curious about. He hated to admit, he was a little more than excited. 

“Smokey, Brownpaw!” Jayfeather called after a few minutes had passed. “It’s time to go.” Smokey shot up excitement stirring within him, as he muttered a quick goodbye to a Lillypaw. Smokey didn’t think he’d ever felt so impatient as he waited for the other medicine cats. Brownpaw watched him amused, commenting that he felt the same at his own apprentice ceremony. But Smokey could tell he was just as excited, after all he was going to become a full medicine cat!

Eventually the cats entered the tunnel to the Moonpool, Smallberry flashing a quick smile to Smokey on their way down. Jayfeather sat down on the centre of the clearing and cleared his throat.

“I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Brownpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?  
“I do.” Brownpaw Replied practically quivering with excitement.   
“Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Brownpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brownwhisker. StarClan honors your compassion and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Riverclan.” The other medicine cats cheered as Smokey swallowed hard. Now it was his turn...

“Smokey, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?” Jayfeather asked, blind eyes falling onto him.   
“It is.” Smokey Replied curtly, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.  
“Then come forward.” Smokey padded forward to the Moonpool, doing as he was told. “Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will.“ All the cats stepped forward preparing to dream. Smokeypaw took a deep and settled down, touching his nose to the Moonpool...

Smokeypaw woke in a quiet part of what he assumed was Starclan’s hunting grounds. He was greeted by a beautiful golden tabby she-cat. His mother. She had proceeded to congratulate, telling him he made the right choice. She couldn’t have been more proud. Smokeypaw had asked her about the prophecy, but he didn’t get much out of her unsurprisingly. Smokey had woken up not long after, feeling somewhat satisfied with the days events. Maybe he had made the right choice after all...


	12. Chapter 12

Smokeypaw was watching curiously as Brownwhisker showed him herbs, when an urgent cry rang through camp.  
“Shiningpelt’s kits are coming!”   
Brownwhisker immediately stood up. “Coming!” Brownwhisker called from the den. 

Jayfeather was currently out, so it would just be them. Smokeypaw couldn’t believe he was being put into action already. Brownwhisker grabbed what Smokeypaw believed was some Borage before racing off. Smokeypaw hastily followed after him.

The medicine cats pushed their way through the small crowd to the nursery. The other queens had stepped to the side to give Shiningpelt room. Smokey cringed a little as her muscles spasmed tightly, before she settled down. Her breath were hollow and fast.

“That’s it.” Brownwhisker encouraged eyes shining warmly, “you’re nearly there Shiningpelt.” Brownwhisker put a paw gently on her belly, he held it there for a moment before retracting it.   
“Smokeypaw place your paw on her belly, you can feel the kits little heartbeats.” Smokeypaw hesitantly did as asked. Brownwhisker was right. Smokeypaw jumped a little as Shiningpelt tensed again. 

Brownwhisker let out a deep rumble, amusedly proud. “You’re going to have three beautiful kits, Shiningpelt. Keep going, they’ll be with us soon.” Shiningpelt barely nodded, and within a few minutes the first kit had arrived. Brownwhisker helped nudge the newling kit over to his mother’s belly. 

The second arrived not long after. Brownwhisker told Smokeypaw to help the second. He nudged the kit carefully, claws digging out, very nervous in case he hurt the tiny she-cat. 

A few minuets later the runt had arrived. Brownwhisker took care of that one, telling Smokeypaw to let Smallflame in.

Smokeypaw popped his head the den and beckoned Smallflame forward. He came in quickly, relieved to see Shiningpelt was okay. He walked over to her proudly and curled up beside giving her a quick lick. “They’re beautiful.” He purred affectionately. Shiningpelt pelt nodded blearily in response. Smokey would love to father kits himself one day, with a loving a mate-.

“Come,” Brownwhisker’s mew jumped Smokeypaw out of thoughts. He followed a little embarrassed. 

“Shiningpelt’s had three healthy kits.” Brownwhisker announced to the gathering of cats around the nursery. “They will be fine warriors.” Indeed, Smokeypaw affirmed as the group cheered for the couple. One will be a prophecy cat, after all.

Smokeypaw headed back to the medicine den alone. Brownwhisker had gone to deliver the news to Mistystar. Lillypaw was sitting in her nest, probably have been awoken by the commotion. Her ears shot up and her curious gaze fixed on Smokeypaw as he entered the den.

“What’s All The fuss about?” She asked somewhere between excitement and panic.  
“Shiningpelt’s had her kits.” Smokeypaw Replied taking a seat next to her.  
“Really?” Lillypaw asked excitedly. “That’s great! How many?”  
“Three.” Smokeypaw informed her smiling.  
“Awesome! Oh- What was it like watching?”   
“Intense.” Smokeypaw admitted, “but beautiful. Smallflame is very happy.”   
“Yeah, I can imagine.... -Which one do you think’s the prophecy cat?”  
“I don’t know, Lillypaw,” Smokeypaw chuckled, “they where only born a few heartbeats ago. It’ll be a while before they even open their eyes.”   
Lillypaw let out a huff. “I suppose. Do you think we can go see them?”   
“Maybe later? Brownwhisker wants them to have some space.”  
“That’s fair.” Lillypaw mewed. “I’m really bored though. I hate being stuck here.”  
“Well your leg’s nearly healed enough you can start walking safely again. It won’t be long now.” Smokeypaw informed her gently, turning to fully face Lillypaw.  
“I know.” Lillypaw mumbled looking back at Smokeypaw. They held eye contact for a few heartbeats before Lillypaw looked away a small chuckle emitting from her throat. Perhaps everything would be okay....


	13. Chapter 13

Mudpaw padded through the entrance of camp fresh kill dangling limply in his chaws. He dropped his prey in the pile and looked around curiously, wondering what all the chatter was about. 

“Mudpaw!” His sister called excitedly bounding over to him. “Did you hear? Shiningpelt’s had her kits!”   
“Really?” Mudpaw asked ears pricking in anticipation.  
“Yeah,” Silverpaw affirmed excitedly. “Do you think she’ll let us visit?”   
“Maybe.” Mudpaw Replied his sister’s excitement catching on. “Shall we go see?” Silverpaw nodded scampering off to the nursery. Mudpaw grabbed a quick bit of fresh kill for Shiningpelt before bounding after her. They poked their head through the nursery carefully. Mudpaw took a cautious step forward past his sister.

“We brought you some fresh kill.” Mudpaw mewed nervously glancing at Shiningpelt.  
“That’s awfully kind of you, Mudpaw.” She beckoned the two forward with a flick of her tail. “Come, I won’t bite.” Mudpaw padded forward dropping the fresh kill beside Shiningpelt, Silverpaw not far behind. Mudpaw took a seat beside her, meanwhile Silverpaw leaned curiously over Shiningpelt.

“They’re so cute.” Silverpaw mewed looking at a tiny creatures. “Have you named them yet?”   
Shiningpelt chuckled, a quiet purr rumbling in her throat. “Yes. This one is Wildkit,” She mewed pointing to largest, dark ginger spotted Tom. “This one is Bristlekit.” She mewed pointing the grey and white spotted tabby she-cat, “and this is Splashkit.” She mewed gesturing to the smallest grey-blue she-cat. Mudpaw watched curiously, musing upon how one of the tiny kits, looking so small and frail, would one day be a powerful prophecy cat along side him.  
“They will be fine warriors.” Mudpaw mewed after few moments.  
“Indeed.” Shiningpelt mewed proudly. “Now you two go get some food and rest. I’m sure you’ve both had a busy day of training.”   
“Okay! Bye Shiningpelt, bye little ones!” Silverpaw mewed seeming a little enthralled.  
“Goodbye.” Mudpaw mewed following his sister out the den. 

Mudpaw ate his prey beside his sister, feeling somewhat at ease with the prophecy for once. Mudpaw excused himself once he was done, and then left, curling up his den. Sleep came easy to him, for the first time in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Mudpaw padded slowly followed behind Ashfur, Halfmoon and his father as they led the dawn patrol. Jetpaw was padding along side him, not too thrilled to be woken up quite literally at the crack of dawn, and for once Mudpaw agreed with him. He let out a long sigh as he padded along the grass, only looking up when he realised the patrol had come to a stop. At least I didn’t run into them this time. Mudpaw thought.

“Strongwind.” Greystripe greeted respectfully to the lean Snowclan warrior. Mudpaw could see a golden brown wolf, and another silver grey she-wolf with a small, wide-eyed apprentice beside her. 

“Greystripe.” Strongwind responded after a while, gaze a little cold.   
“How’s Snowclan?” Greystripe asked carefully, “Wolfspark seems to be a little concerned. He said you where having boarder issues.”  
“That’s none of your business.” He snapped back coldly. “Neither is it Wolfspark’s.”  
“We didn’t mean to offend you.” Greystripe countered cooly. “I only want to know if your clans are okay. We all have a place in the forest.”   
Strongwind narrowed his eyes. “Yes, that is true for now.”   
“Is that a threat?” Ashfur growled squaring up to the opposing warrior.   
Greystripe stood up abruptly, “Ashfur, no! We’re not here to start a fight!” He reprimanded in a stern hiss.   
“So?” He turned harshly facing Strongwind, “They shouldn’t even be here! This is Oceanclan too close to Oceanclan’s boarder! You just try to kick Riverclan out of the forest! We’ll rip your mangy fur out!” Everything was for what felt like a heartbeat, before Strongwind lunged forward let out a loud snarl. 

Jetpaw and Halfmoon lunged into action, attempting to fend off the opposing cats. Greystripe rushed off to go help Ashfur when Mudpaw quiet suddenly found himself pinned down by the young Snowclan apprentice. He forced himself to relax as he desperately tried to remember his training. He braced himself before kicking out his hind legs harshly, and scrabbling up. The apprentice let out a yelp and she too scrabbled up. The She-cat shook off Jetpaw harshly before turning to the pair.

“Don’t Touch her.” She snarled teeth bared. Jetpaw stood up rushing over.  
“He wouldn’t have to if you hadn’tve started a fight!” He yowled defensively.   
“She wouldn’t have to be here at all if it weren’t for Darkmoon!” The she-cat argued back.  
“Thundercloud.” The golden brown wolf warned lowly.   
“What?” She asked turning on her clanmate quite suddenly. “Are you afraid of what Riverclan will think of us? They already think we can’t be trusted. What more can we do?”   
The wolf shook his head. “They don’t think we’ve done anything outright against the code. It’s best too keep it that way, hmm?”   
“Yes But—“ Thundercloud’s Protest was suddenly cut off by a loud, defeated wail. Mudpaw froze again, his stomach dropping.

“Greystripe!” Ashfur yowled rushing over to the deputy.   
Strongwind walked away, blood on his paw. “Come. We’re done here.” He snarled leading his patrol away. The small apprentice hesitated, still looking afraid, before scrambling after her mentor. 

Mudpaw padded over nervously, not wishing to know what had happened. He peered over cautiously, fears only confirmed. His father lay unmoving on the floor, eyes dark, a deep, fresh wound in his neck....

He-he was dead—

Mudpaw froze quite suddenly, feeling like he couldn’t breathe...

“Mudpaw...?” Halfmoon asked quietly.   
He jerked up suddenly, being surprised by the attempted comfort. He took a step back. 

“Are you okay?” Halfmoon prompted again. Mudpaw’s eyes trailed back to Greystripe’s lifeless body, before he found himself quite suddenly racing away from the battle scene as fast as he could. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know where he was going. He just ran the other way, deeper and deeper into the forest....


	15. Chapter 15

Mudpaw tripped on an uproot branch and let out a frustrated yowl. He looked around, panicking, as he quickly realised he had no idea where he was. He let out a huff, and stared angrily at his paw, as if that was going to fix it. As if that was going to fix anything. As if that was going to fix—

“Mudpaw?”   
Mudpaw jumped suddenly whipping his head round. He was met by the the curiously concerned face of Wolfspark. He padded forward, almost cautiously.   
“What are you doing here?”   
Mudpaw scuffed the ground angrily, with his unhurt paw. “Nothing.”   
Wolfspark paused for a minuet before he stepped forward a little closer. “That looks saw.” He commented.  
“I tripped on a branch.” He grumbled still staring at the floor.  
“Hmm, you may have twisted it.” Wolfspark informed him, “if you won’t let me check then you oughta get Jayfeather too.” Mudpaw didn’t reply, suddenly feeling incredibly afraid. Wolfspark seemed to ponder over his next words for a moment.

“They’ll be worried about you. All out here on your own.”   
Mudpaw shrugged. “I guess.”  
Wolfspark let out a sigh, “Mudpaw, What’s wrong? You can’t sit there and sulk all day. You can either talk to me, or go home and talk to Greystr—.”  
“Greystripe’s dead!” Mudpaw suddenly snapped. “They killed him!” He chocked out finally breaking.   
“Mousedung.” Wolfspark cursed quietly. “I’m sorry Mudpaw, he was a good cat.” Mudpaw nodded just numbly, now long trusting his voice.  
“It’s hard when you loose the ones you love.” Wolfspark continued. “I lost my father a few moons ago, I wasn’t particularly close with him either. He was from Snowclan so I hardly saw him, but I knew he loved me. They both love you too, more than you could ever know. I’m just fortunate my mother’s still here for me. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Wolfspark chuckled bitterly turning to face the sky. “You just have to remember they’re up there in Starclan, watching over you, and one day you’ll be able to see them again...”   
Mudpaw sniffled and nodded again, still uncertain of himself. 

“Come on.” Wolfspark mewed warmly, “let’s get you home. I can walk you to the border if you like.”  
“Please.” Mudpaw blurted a little quickly, not wanting to be alone. Wolfspark Just nodded knowingly before turning back to Mudpaw.

“Go careful on that paw though, buddy. It looks sprained.”  
“Oh.” Mudpaw said looking at his paw. The two where silent for a few minuets before Wolfspark broke the silence. 

“You know, me and your father, and some of our other friends, used to sneak off the Four Trees when we where little?” He asked a small smile twitching a his face.  
“Really?” Mudpaw asked facing the Oceanclan healer.  
“Yep.” Wolfspark smiled facing Mudpaw, “Mistystar and the other leaders were not happy.”   
Mudpaw chuckled a little remembering his own little trips to Four Trees. “I can imagine.” He paused for a heartbeats before turning back to Wolfsprark. 

“Why are you out hear anyway? Shouldn’t you be like- doing healer stuff or something?”   
Something akin to fear flashed in Wolfspark’s eyes for a moment, but he quickly flashed a him a cheeky grin.  
“Healer stuff it is then. If I come back with herbs, it’ll be a valid excuse right? Littlepaw- my apprentice- is at home anyway so it’s not like they’re completely screwed.” Wolfspark paused for a moment sniffing the air, whilst Mudpaw stared at him a little suspicious.   
“Nothing you need worry about.” He concluded once he was done.  
“Sure...” Mudpaw Replied Kind of confused. The two continued. 

Oh well, Mudpaw thought shaking his head, I’m sure Wolfspark’s got whatever under control. He knows what he’s doing. Right?

It wasn’t long before pair reached the boarder, and Mudpaw was surprised to see Halfmoon and Brightflame out. Mudpaw cursed under his breath. Wolfspark was right, they where probably looking for him.

“I believe I have one of yours?” Wolfspark called to the warriors taking a seat on the edge of the border. Halfmoon turned quickly, relief clear in her expression.

“Mudpaw!” She cried rushing over. “Thank Starclan you’re okay!” She wrapped a tail around him protectively.  
“Don’t scare us like that! We where all worried sick!” Brightflame exclaimed following after Halfmoon.   
“Mostly.” Wolfspark interrupted the reunion, almost awkwardly. “ ‘Looks like sprained his paw on an uprooted tree. He should go easy on it for a few days.” Halfmoon looked up surprised, seemingly only just noticing Wolfspark. His eyes softened and he dipped his head respectfully. 

“It’s a shame about Greystripe, really. He was a fine warrior.”   
“Indeed.” Halfmoon mewed dipping her head back to him. “Thank you for bringing Mudpaw back safely.”   
Wolfspark shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay. I was out looking for herbs anyway, so a little divergence can’t hurt too much.”   
“Still.” Halfmoon argued, “it’s important, and you didn’t have to bring him back. You’ll need a good stock for Leaf-bare.”   
“Yes, but it wasn’t any trouble. Really. If I need to I can get Littlepaw to go out and fetch more.”   
Brightflame chuckled a little, finally deciding to pipe up again. 

“You shouldn’t bully your apprentice to make up for your incompetence.”  
“Ahh, he loves me really. Saying that though, I oughta get going. Rennpaw freaks out when I’m gone to long.” Wolfspark laughed a little nervously. “Please, bring my best wishes to the clan, and make sure Mudpaw keeps off that paw.”  
“Of course. I send my best wishes to your clan too Wolfspark. Goodbye.” 

Halfmoon beckoned Mudpaw away and he muttered a quick ‘thanks’ to Wolfsoark. Brightflame hung back for a few moments, disgusing something with Wolfspark before she caught up with the pair. She had a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Halfmoon Just gave her look before she turned away. 

Mudpaw let out a long sigh not sure what he was supposed to do. His siblings would be worried sick! He shouldn’t have run off like that, but his father shouldn’t have been killed either. Not only that, but Mudpaw had prophecy to fulfil too! He hung his head suddenly feeling very lonely, a heavy feeling hanging in his stomach... oh, Starclan! What was he going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

Wolfspark padded back to Oceanclan, a mouthful of catnip in his mouth. Halfmoon had been right, they did need herbs for Leafbare, and Wolfspark fully intended to ask Littlepaw to help him fetch some more. He pushed his way through the reeds and bushes backing camp before heading straight to the medicine den. He dropped the catnip in the herb store and lifted his head. Littlepaw must be outside, he thought as he wandered outside himself. 

“Wolfspark!” His brother Greyfrost called a little harshly as he bounded over to him. “I was wondering when you’d come back. Did you find anything?” Wolfspark rolled his eyes at his brother’s question. Not even a ‘how are you?’ Not surprising. Ever since he became deputy he’d been taking everything way too seriously!

“Yes, I found Catnip. We need more herbs for Leafbare.” Wolfspark told him calmly but sarcasm still clear.  
“You know what I mean Wolfspark. Come on, this is serious and you know that.”  
Wolfspark let out an exasperated sigh. “No. I did find Mudpaw though.”  
“Who?” Greyfrost asked narrowing his eyes half in confusion, half in accusation.  
“You remember, Greystripe’s kid.”  
“Well, yeah but— what was he doing out here?” Greyfrost questioned.  
Wolfspark paused before dipping his head. “Greystripe’s with Starclan now.”  
“Mousedung.” Greyfrost cursed. “That’s a shame. He would’ve made a fine leader. He was good cat.”  
Wolfspark Just nodded in agreement, before the two lapsed into silence for a few moments.

“D-do you think it was Snowclan?”  
“Most likely.”  
Greyfrost nodded frustrated. “We need to sort this out Wolfspark. And you really didn’t find anything? Have you heard anything from Starclan?”  
Wolfspark shook his head. “No, you know I’d tell you if I did.”  
Greyfrost sighed standing up. “Alright, I’m gonna organise boarder patrol.”  
“Bye.” Wolfspark mumbled as his brother padded away. He was about to reignite his search for Littlepaw when he was once again interrupted.

“Wokfspark! Wolfspark!” Rennpaw skidded to a halt just in front of him looking very excited. Wolfspark smiled down at his little sister.  
“Hey. How was training?”  
“Great!” Rennpaw exclaimed. “Sunnysong’s been teaching me and Moonpaw new battle moves!”  
“Great, I look forward to getting pummelled by my own sister.” Wolfspark joked.  
“Yeah! You just try me Wolfspark! I’ll pummel you!” Wolfspark chuckled before he looked up from Rennpaw.

“Oh! There’s Littlepaw.”  
“Are you going out again?”  
“Yeah.” Wolfspark nodded. “We need more herbs before Leaf-bare.”  
“Can I come with you?” She asked.  
“Go ask Greyfrost.” He told her, “I’ll see you back in the den.”  
“Okay!” She bounded up quickly rushing over to Greyfrost. Wolfspark smiled as he padded back to the den. Maybe things weren’t so bad.

“Littlepaw.” He called poking his head in the den.  
“Oh hey Wolfspark. I was just checking the elders. Goldenflower has a few ticks but I think I got them all.”  
“Good,” Wolfspark smiled at his apprentice warmly. “What would I do without you to help around clan. I swear nothing would get done. Rennpaw wants to help us stock up the store for Leafbare.”  
“Oh, cool!” He said padding over to Wolfspark. “What do we need?”  
“Hmm, well I just got some catnip but we could probably use some more, especially if this is gonna be a bad Leafbare.”  
“Are you sure you don’t just want to eat it?” Littlepaw snickered.  
“No, I was actually planning to eat out whole store, Littlepaw.” Wolfspark deadpanned. “We could probably do with some more yarrow, juniper berries, lavender, the normal stuff.”  
Littlepaw snorted shaking his head as Rennpaw padded through the den. 

“Greyfrost said I can come!”  
“Great.” Wolfspark announced happily, “let’s go. Greyfrost’ll get cranky if where out too late.”  
Rennpaw snorted at the comment as she and Littlepaw followed Wolfspark out of the den. 

They headed outside of camp and Wolfspark slowed to instruct the apprentices.

“I’ll head down to the stream to grab the lavender and yarrow, Littlepaw, you take Rennpaw down to the cliffside to grab some Juniper Berries.”  
“Alright.” Littlepaw smiled nodding as he veered off in the opposite direction. “Come on Rennpaw.”  
“Coming!” She cried rushing after Littlepaw. The two padded in silence for a few minuets until Littlepaw spoke up.

“Do you ever hunt by the cliff?” He asked curiously tilting his head.  
“Hmm, not really.” Rennpaw Replied. “There can be rockslides sometimes, and nothing edible really lives in the sand, except for the occasional bird. I think Greyfrost said they caught fish in the sea once during a particularly bad winter but he wouldn’t he wouldn’t really recommend it. Saltstar got funny about it too or something.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
“It must be weird being a medicine cat.” Rennpaw continued after. “You don’t really have troubles with the other clans like we do.”  
“No, I suppose not.” Littlepaw Replied thoughtfully. “I never really thought of that.”  
“Do you think it would be better if the clans work together more, Littlepaw? Like you and the other medicine cats?” Littlepaw took a while to reply, seemingly deep in thought.

“... I suppose so. There have to be some boundaries, but the clans certainly could work together more, and fight less when troubles arise. It would help us all! And that’s not even getting into the border troubles! Did you know, Bluemoon actually sent your brother with the Riverclan cats in hope of avoiding further scuffle? It’s ridiculous, he even said he still ran into trouble again!”  
“I know.” Rennpaw Replied gravely. She could easily imagine her other brother over in Snowclan with Darkmoon. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do.”  
“We’ll figure something out.” Littlepaw Replied giving her encouraging smile. “We have to.” He paused pushing through a small, low sitting bush. “We’re here.”  
Rennpaw only nodded following Littlepaw’s pawsteps.

“Has Starclan told you anything?” Rennpaw asked as the two began to traverse down the mountainside.  
“Not directly to me. I think Wolfspark might know something though.”  
“Oh?” Rennpaw Replied slightly distracted by her intense concentration on following Littlepaw’s footsteps closely.  
“If he did he likely told Bluemoon, but I don’t think you really have to worry.”  
Rennpaw sighed. “I supposed not.”  
Littlepaw turned to face her as well as he could as they veered of path a little. 

“Wait here, I can smell a bush. I’ll call you over in a sec?”  
“Okay.” Rennpaw nodded, trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic. She watched as Littlepaw disappeared into a small rock-cleft, before poking his head back round.

“I’ve got some! Come a bit closer and I’ll pass a couple to you!”  
“Roger that!” She joked as she carefully edged closer to Littlepaw’s bush. A few heartbeats passed before Littlepaw nudged the first stem other to her. Rennpaw started a small pile besides her. Littlepaw gave her about three or four more before he carefully padded back down the mountain.

“We can find Wolfspark now if you like.” He told her as he picked up a couple of the Juniper stems. “He’s probably eating the catnip. Again.”  
Rennpaw snorted. “I hope so, I’d love to see his face when we catch him! He’ll never hear the end of it!”  
“You bet!”  
“We better hurry up then, if we want to catch him. Race ya there?” Rennpaw asked turning to her friend.  
“Oooooh your on!” Littlepaw retorted airily.  
Rennpaw smirked, giving Littlepaw a friendly shove with her hind leg, before racing off into the distance. 

“Hey!” Littlepaw called as he scrabbled up racing after her. “That’s cheating!”  
Rennpaw Just turned blowing her friend a raspberry before she carried on racing through the undergrowth.

The two continued for a few minuets, both worn out, but neither giving up, before Rennpaw came quiet suddenly to a stop. Littlepaw squeaked as he practically toppled into to her. He shook his head, heaving himself up. A concerned look was plastered on his face.

“Rennpaw what’s wrong?” He asked trying to see if he could spot any danger. Rennpaw turned around, eyes wide.  
“I- I think I smell him.” She told him only hesitating a little.  
“W-who?” Littlepaw asked.  
Rennpaw paused a moment, a grave look on her face. “Fallingecho.”  
“You mean your brother?” Littlepaw questioned in disbelief. “Didn’t he leave?”  
“Well yeah- at least that’s what Greyfrost says. There’s definitely more too it- otherwise why would he be so ratty and distant all the time? Especially around Wolfspark-“  
“You know, it’s rude to talk about people who are listening, Rennpaw...” a deep voice said acerbically.  
Rennpaw jumped whipping round. “Fallingecho!” She called surprised.  
“Hello.” He greeted sombrely, deep cherry coloured eyes gleaming.  
“What are you doing here?” Rennpaw asked still in shock. It been literal moons since she’d seen Fallingecho. Since literally anyone had seen Fallingecho.

“I have a message I’d like you to send to our brother’s.” He informed her, a small grin forming on his face. “You can tell Wolfspark to give up on the prophecy cats. Starclan likes spinning lies, and he knows it. And you can tell them, if they have a quarrel with me that they’d like to sort out, they can do it face to face. Four trees. Next full moon.” He dipped his head eyes piercing. “I’ll be waiting.” He whispered before promptly standing up, and pacing back into the forest. Rennpaw just stared blankly where he was standing, unable to talk. Unable to move. She could only watch as her family fell apart in front of her once again. And once again, she was absolutely powerless to stop it....

 _“Rennpaw! I love you!”_   
_“I love too Dad... Dad? Dad? Dad!”_


	17. Chapter 17

Wolfspark padded back to Oceanclan, a mouthful of catnip in his mouth. Halfmoon had been right, they did need herbs for Leafbare, and Wolfspark fully intended to ask Littlepaw to help him fetch some more. He pushed his way through the reeds and bushes backing camp before heading straight to the medicine den. He dropped the catnip in the herb store and lifted his head. _Littlepaw must be outside,_ he thought as he wandered outside himself. 

“Wolfspark!” His brother Greyfrost called a little harshly as he bounded over to him. “I was wondering when you’d come back. Did you find anything?” Wolfspark rolled his eyes at his brother’s question. Not even a ‘how are you?’ Not surprising. Ever since he became deputy he’d been taking everything way too seriously!

“Yes, I found Catnip. We need more herbs for Leafbare.” Wolfspark told him calmly but sarcasm still clear.  
“You know what I mean Wolfspark. Come on, this is serious and you know that.”  
Wolfspark let out an exasperated sigh. “No. I did find Mudpaw though.”  
“Who?” Greyfrost asked narrowing his eyes half in confusion, half in accusation.  
“You remember, Greystripe’s kid.”  
“Well, yeah but— what was he doing out here?” Greyfrost questioned.  
Wolfspark paused before dipping his head. “Greystripe’s with Starclan now.”  
“Mousedung.” Greyfrost cursed. “That’s a shame. He would’ve made a fine leader. He was good cat.”  
Wolfspark Just nodded in agreement, before the two lapsed into silence for a few moments.

“D-do you think it was Snowclan?”  
“Most likely.”  
Greyfrost nodded frustrated. “We need to sort this out Wolfspark. And you really didn’t find anything? Have you heard anything from Starclan?”  
Wolfspark shook his head. “No, you know I’d tell you if I did.”  
Greyfrost sighed standing up. “Alright, I’m gonna organise boarder patrol.”  
“Bye.” Wolfspark mumbled as his brother padded away. He was about to reignite his search for Littlepaw when he was once again interrupted.

“Wokfspark! Wolfspark!” Rennpaw skidded to a halt just in front of him looking very excited. Wolfspark smiled down at his little sister.  
“Hey. How was training?”  
“Great!” Rennpaw exclaimed. “Sunnysong’s been teaching me and Moonpaw new battle moves!”  
“Great, I look forward to getting pummelled by my own sister.” Wolfspark joked.  
“Yeah! You just try me Wolfspark! I’ll pummel you!” Wolfspark chuckled before he looked up from Rennpaw.

“Oh! There’s Littlepaw.”  
“Are you going out again?”  
“Yeah.” Wolfspark nodded. “We need more herbs before Leaf-bare.”  
“Can I come with you?” She asked.  
“Go ask Greyfrost.” He told her, “I’ll see you back in the den.”  
“Okay!” She bounded up quickly rushing over to Greyfrost. Wolfspark smiled as he padded back to the den. Maybe things weren’t so bad.

“Littlepaw.” He called poking his head in the den.  
“Oh hey Wolfspark. I was just checking the elders. Goldenflower has a few ticks but I think I got them all.”  
“Good,” Wolfspark smiled at his apprentice warmly. “What would I do without you to help around clan. I swear nothing would get done. Rennpaw wants to help us stock up the store for Leafbare.”  
“Oh, cool!” He said padding over to Wolfspark. “What do we need?”  
“Hmm, well I just got some catnip but we could probably use some more, especially if this is gonna be a bad Leafbare.”  
“Are you sure you don’t just want to eat it?” Littlepaw snickered.  
“No, I was actually planning to eat our whole store, Littlepaw.” Wolfspark deadpanned. “We could probably do with some more yarrow, juniper berries, lavender, the normal stuff.”  
Littlepaw snorted shaking his head as Rennpaw padded through the den. 

“Greyfrost said I can come!”  
“Great.” Wolfspark announced happily, “let’s go. Greyfrost’ll get cranky if where out too late.”  
Rennpaw snorted at the comment as she and Littlepaw followed Wolfspark out of the den. 

They headed outside of camp and Wolfspark slowed to instruct the apprentices.

“I’ll head down to the stream to grab the lavender and yarrow, Littlepaw, you take Rennpaw down to the cliffside to grab some Juniper Berries.”  
“Alright.” Littlepaw smiled nodding as he veered off in the opposite direction. “Come on Rennpaw.”  
“Coming!” She cried rushing after Littlepaw. The two padded in silence for a few minuets until Littlepaw spoke up.

“Do you ever hunt by the cliff?” He asked curiously tilting his head.  
“Hmm, not really.” Rennpaw Replied. “There can be rockslides sometimes, and nothing edible really lives in the sand, except for the occasional bird. I think Greyfrost said they caught fish in the sea once during a particularly bad winter but he wouldn’t he wouldn’t really recommend it. Saltstar got funny about it too or something.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
“It must be weird being a medicine cat.” Rennpaw continued after. “You don’t really have troubles with the other clans like we do.”  
“No, I suppose not.” Littlepaw Replied thoughtfully. “I never really thought of that.”  
“Do you think it would be better if the clans work together more, Littlepaw? Like you and the other medicine cats?” Littlepaw took a while to reply, seemingly deep in thought.

“... I suppose so. There have to be some boundaries, but the clans certainly could work together more, and fight less when troubles arise. It would help us all! And that’s not even getting into the border troubles! Did you know, Bluemoon actually sent your brother with the Riverclan cats in hope of avoiding further scuffle? It’s ridiculous, he even said he still ran into trouble again!”  
“I know.” Rennpaw Replied gravely. She could easily imagine her other brother over in Snowclan with Darkmoon. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do.”  
“We’ll figure something out.” Littlepaw Replied giving her encouraging smile. “We have to.” He paused pushing through a small, low sitting bush. “We’re here.”  
Rennpaw only nodded following Littlepaw’s pawsteps.

“Has Starclan told you anything?” Rennpaw asked as the two began to traverse down the mountainside.  
“Not directly to me. I think Wolfspark might know something though.”  
“Oh?” Rennpaw Replied slightly distracted by her intense concentration on following Littlepaw’s footsteps closely.  
“If he did he likely told Bluemoon, but I don’t think you really have to worry.”  
Rennpaw sighed. “I supposed not.”  
Littlepaw turned to face her as well as he could as they veered of path a little. 

“Wait here, I can smell a bush. I’ll call you over in a sec?”  
“Okay.” Rennpaw nodded, trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic. She watched as Littlepaw disappeared into a small rock-cleft, before poking his head back round.

“I’ve got some! Come a bit closer and I’ll pass a couple to you!”  
“Roger that!” She joked as she carefully edged closer to Littlepaw’s bush. A few heartbeats passed before Littlepaw nudged the first stem other to her. Rennpaw started a small pile besides her. Littlepaw gave her about three or four more before he carefully padded back down the mountain.

“We can find Wolfspark now if you like.” He told her as he picked up a couple of the Juniper stems. “He’s probably eating the catnip. Again.”  
Rennpaw snorted. “I hope so, I’d love to see his face when we catch him! He’ll never hear the end of it!”  
“You bet!”  
“We better hurry up then, if we want to catch him. Race ya there?” Rennpaw asked turning to her friend.  
“Oooooh your on!” Littlepaw retorted airily.  
Rennpaw smirked, giving Littlepaw a friendly shove with her hind leg, before racing off into the distance. 

“Hey!” Littlepaw called as he scrabbled up racing after her. “That’s cheating!”  
Rennpaw Just turned blowing her friend a raspberry before she carried on racing through the undergrowth.

The two continued for a few minuets, both worn out, but neither giving up, before Rennpaw came quiet suddenly to a stop. Littlepaw squeaked as he practically toppled into to her. He shook his head, heaving himself up. A concerned look was plastered on his face.

“Rennpaw what’s wrong?” He asked trying to see if he could spot any danger. Rennpaw turned around, eyes wide.  
“I- I think I smell him.” She told him only hesitating a little.  
“W-who?” Littlepaw asked.  
Rennpaw paused a moment, a grave look on her face. “Fallingecho.”  
“You mean your brother?” Littlepaw questioned in disbelief. “Didn’t he leave?”  
“Well yeah- at least that’s what Greyfrost says. There’s definitely more too it- otherwise why would he be so ratty and distant all the time? Especially around Wolfspark-“  
“You know, it’s rude to talk about people who are listening, Rennpaw...” a deep voice said acerbically.  
Rennpaw jumped whipping round. “Fallingecho!” She called surprised.  
“Hello.” He greeted sombrely, deep cherry coloured eyes gleaming.  
“What are you doing here?” Rennpaw asked still in shock. It been literal moons since she’d seen Fallingecho. Since literally anyone had seen Fallingecho.

“I have a message I’d like you to send to our brother’s.” He informed her, a small grin forming on his face. “You can tell Wolfspark to give up on the prophecy cats. Starclan likes spinning lies, and he knows it. And you can tell them, if they have a quarrel with me that they’d like to sort out, they can do it face to face. Four trees. Next full moon.” He dipped his head eyes piercing. “I’ll be waiting.” He whispered before promptly standing up, and pacing back into the forest. Rennpaw just stared blankly where he was standing, unable to talk. Unable to move. She could only watch as her family fell apart in front of her once again. And once again, she was absolutely powerless to stop it....

_“Rennpaw! I love you!”  
“I love too Dad... Dad? Dad? Dad!”_


	18. Chapter 18

“Wolfspark! Wolfspark!” Littlepaw called as he raced up to him, Rennpaw on his heals.  
Wolfspark turned his head, eyes narrowing in concern. “We saw Fallingecho!” Littlepaw huffed coming to a stop.  
“What?” Wolfspark exclaimed wide eyed. “Where?”   
“Near the Sorrel Ring in the Training Hollow.”  
“What did he say?” Wolfspark pressed. “Did he go back to Snowclan?”  
“I don’t know, but he said if you and Greyfrost had a problem, you should take it up with him. He said to give up on the prophecy cats too— because you know Starclan spins lies?”  
Wolfspark stood up straight abruptly, eyes unreadable. “Bring the herbs back to camp. I’m going to warn the border patrol.”  
“But Wolfspark—,“ Rennpaw hesitated speaking up for the first time, before being abruptly interrupted.  
 _“Go.”_ he replied sternly not waiting to hear what she had to say. 

Rennpaw sighed picking up the herbs with Littlepaw, wordlessly heading back to towards camp. Wolfspark almost felt bad, but he pushed the feeling down as he pressed on to the Snowclan border.

It didn’t take him long to reach the patrol. Sunnysong was at the head, Redwaves a few pawsteps behind. Their apprentices, Shinypaw and Reedpaw, hung back excitedly nattering. 

“Sunnysong!” He called out coming to a stop besides the patrol.  
“Wolfspark.” She greeted surprised. “Is something wrong?”  
“Rennpaw’s seen Fallingecho.” He informed her. “Have you seen anything?”   
“No.” Her shocked mew was stern. “We better check, huh? Do you know why he was here?”  
“No. Who knows what _Darkmoon’s_ set him up to. They saw him by the Training Ring, so he’s probably further up the border.” Wolfspark snarled.  
Sunnysong nodded turning briskly to the apprentices. 

“Renew the border marks and when your done, tell Bluemoon we’ve seen Fallingecho. We _don’t_ need Back up but she _needs_ to know.”  
Shinypaw’s eyes widened in surprised as Reedpaw nodded.  
“Come on.” He beckoned to his denmate backtracking a little. Shinypaw nodded snapping out her trance. Satisfied the trio raced across the clearing. 

Wolfspark tried to shake the hope and nostalgia out of his mind. _It didn’t matter. It wasn’t real. He_ had _to focus on the prophecy and keeping the clans safe. That was important, not his petty family feud—_

Wolfspark stopped suddenly snapping his head towards the border. Redwaves and Sunnysong came to a stop a few tail lengths away.

“He’s been here.” Wolfspark murmured eyes clouded. “He’s gone where we can no longer follow.”  
“Mouse-dung!” Redwaves cursed.  
“I’m sorry, Wolfspark.” Sunnysong started. “We—.”  
“No. Don’t be.” Wolfspark responded eyes fixed on the horizon. “It’s not your fault.”   
_It’s his._

“Are you okay?” Redwaves asked taking a hesitant step forward.  
“Yes. Carry on the patrol if you’d like. I have to get my herbs. I’ll only be a minuet, promise.” He replied following the small ghosts of a rowdy apprentice and a pair of equally rowdy cubs, irritating their tired mother as they went to visit her mate.

 _You’re wrong about them._ He told the apprentice disconnected from the memory before him. _Your faith is misguided. All I need to do is prove it._

He stood up a strange feeling dropping in his stomach as he padded back to camp, still feeling a strange distant detachment from the forest around him. He entered his den silently, going around the back again to avoid his brother and his questions. Feeling like he had nothing better to do, Wolfspark checked the herbs had been properly put away, mostly by Rennpaw, before settling down in his nest, an uneasy sleep gripping him. The only thing he dreamt of that evening was the shell of what used to be his closest friends, his eyes dark as he walked into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA I FIXED IT!!!!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


End file.
